The Consequences of Saving the World
by FLASOK
Summary: He pouted in frustration at the fact that he had no idea what was going on and that Katara was laughing at him. Eventually, Katara got control of herself and put a hand on Aang’s shoulder. “Aang, you have fangirls.”


**A/N- Jó napot neked olvasók. Remélem, a hangulat egy humoros, vagy a kísérletet tréfás, bolyhos egy lövés! (Translation- Good day to you readers. I hope you're in the mood for a humorous, or my attempt at humorous, fluffy one-shot!) My greeting was Hungarian today. So if you could read, AND understand that, you must be Hungarian. My grandpa was Hungarian. Love you grandpa! I hope he can hear me in heaven. **

**Anyway, today I just felt like writing this little meaningless fluffy piece. I have fluff cravings, you know? Every fangirl needs to pour out her fantasies. Especially when other fanfictions inspire her to turn on the fluff spout. :3**

**Az a történet! Review kérjük!** **(Translation- On with the story! Review please!)**

The Consequences of Saving the World

"KATARA!" Aang yelled as he ran up to her from behind. Katara was about to look up from the jewelry that she was admiring in the Ba Sing Se market place when Aang came crashing into her, and the cart. There was a _smash_ as the whole stand was knocked over from his impact and a few yelps as the two fell along with the cart onto the ground.

Katara sat up from under Aang and pulled a purple necklace from her hair, looking at him with her reprimanding-mother look. Aang was grinning sheepishly at her, unfortunately in the most adorable way, so her mad face was short lived. He muttered a sorry and pulled himself off of her and helped her back up. Right on cue, the jeweler came back to find his cart knocked over with two teenagers standing awkwardly next to it looking guilty. His hands flew up to the sides of his head, mouth agape.

"What happened?!" he cried, gawking at his cart, his eyes darting over the various necklaces spread over the ground. Then he turned to the couple and his eyes narrowed.

"You two did this!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at them. Aang shrank a little.

"We're really sorry." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Katara shot a glare at her boyfriend.

"We?" she hissed, but Aang just grinned nervously at her, dissolving her argument. She'd be mad about this later.

"I don't want apologies! Now run along with your misbehaving selves! Go on! Get!" he said shooing them away from his cart. It seemed that everyone in the market place was staring at them now.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Aang offered, taking a step closer to the cart, but stepping on a necklace in the process. The glass beads crunched under his shoe and he immediately retracted his foot with a grimace upon hearing it break. He quickly looked up to see the jeweler's face becoming redder by the second in fury and that told him it was time to leave. Quickly, he grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her away from the market place, just as the jeweler fell to his knees and yelled,

"MY NECKLACES!!" to the sky.

Once they were out of earshot, Aang turned to Katara, chuckling a little.

"You don't think he's related to the cabbage guy do you?" That made them both laugh.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So what exactly was that whole thing when you came crashing into me?" Katara asked, swishing her hand in the water of the fountain they'd stopped to rest at. Aang was jerked from his deep thoughts by the question and flicked his gaze to her. He looked slightly embarrassed and that was confirmed when his cheeks flared up in a vibrant blush. His eyes fell to the water behind him to avoid her stare.

"Oh…that?" he asked, delaying his answer. Katara rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yes, Aang. That." she repeated, giggling a little. Aang didn't answer right away.

"Aang, are you going to answer me or not?" she asked. Aang sat up straight, but still didn't meet her gaze directly.

"Well, you see what happened was I was just walking around when this random girl popped up in front of me. It turns out she had friends and they all swarmed around me. I panicked and jumped over all their heads. Then I ran to find you to ask you what they could've possibly wanted 'cause you're a girl and all, and that's when I crashed into you. I was surprised they didn't follow me. I'm GLAD they didn't follow me." he replied with a shudder. He looked over at his girlfriend to see she was covering her mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. His eyebrows came together in confusion and he frowned slightly.

"What?" he asked, a new round of blush creeping up and spilling over his cheeks. Katara openly laughed now only further confusing the poor boy sitting next to her. He pouted in frustration at the fact that he had no idea what was going on and that Katara was laughing at him.

Eventually, Katara got control of herself and put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang, you have fangirls." she told him, still giggling a little. Aang blushed again and looked down at his shoes. He'd had the feeling this situation was somewhat similar to the events at Kyoshi Island. Only this time, he didn't want the attention and it was much scarier. Especially since most of the girls were older than him. He shivered at the memory of the squealing sixteen or seventeen-year-olds that had surrounded him so tightly he couldn't breathe very well.

"Why is that so funny?" he asked, shooting a look her way.

"For two reasons, Aang." Katara said, taking his hand in hers, "One, because of simply the situation, and two, because I know that they're never going to get their hands on you because you're already mine." Aang turned so he could look at her properly with an affectionate, crooked smile.

"Well, when you put it that way, it is pretty funny." he said, laughing a little. Katara smiled warmly and sweetly placed a kiss on his forehead. Aang felt a shiver run the length of his arrow down his back, but this time it was a good shiver.

Then Katara stood up and tugged him to his feet as well.

"Come on. Let's get back to the tea shop before everyone begins to worry." she said softly, taking his hand and leading him back to the Jasmine Dragon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where have you two been all day?" Zuko asked when they walked in the door. He placed a cup of tea in front of Toph on the table and set the tray down as they entered through the circular threshold.

"Yeah, you guys missed when this guy came to give me my boomerang back." Sokka added, holding up his water tribe boomerang to show them.

"You got your boomerang back?" Katara asked, scrutinizing it from across the room.

"Sure did. I dunno how they found it, but I'm sure glad they did!" he said, rubbing the weapon against his cheek affectionately with a goofy grin. "You DO always come back." he cooed. Katara snorted.

After a few more moments of boomerang cuddling, Sokka put down his weapon, remembering that the question of, "Where were you?" hadn't been answered yet.

"So where DID you guys go today?" he asked. Katara shrugged.

"Nowhere." she said casually.

"They were probably making out at some romantic place they found." Toph added with a snicker. Sokka snickered along with her and gave her a fist pound for her stroke of genius.

Aang reluctantly shook the fantasies that were running through his head away so he could think of a way to get back at Sokka.

"That wasn't what we were doing. All we did was go shopping." he said, with a smirk. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me, that you went _shopping_ all day?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it was pretty normal. Shopping with Katara, fangirls drooling at my feet, the usual." he said nonchalantly. At this Sokka's jaw dropped making Aang grin mischievously. Normally, he wouldn't smile at the fact that he had rabid fangirls, normally he'd be mortified, but to see Sokka's reaction was worth a smug grin.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to feed Appa." he said, throwing a small wave over his shoulder. Sokka watched him leave, still gaping.

"I never knew the kid had The Stuff." he mused. Zuko snorted.

"Please, Sokka. He's the Avatar." he said, rolling his eyes. Sokka turned on him.

"I'll bet you have plenty of fangirls too, Mr. Fire Lord." he retorted.

Katara watched with amusement as the boys continued to argue about fangirls. Speaking of fans… maybe one of these days she'd tell Aang about all the fanboys she had.

**A/N- Completely random, but completely fun to write. XDDD I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**You see that little grey button down there with the green words? Yes, that's the one. As you can see, it looks a bit lonely. I can't promise it will make cute giggles like the Pillsbury Dough Boy (who kind of scares me), but it will make me squee with happiness. Press it. PRESS IT NOW! Please? :3**

**The lavender button with the word Go next to it will make me screech with joy. So either button will make me happy. PRESS EET. :E Don't make me type it in Hungarian. Because I WILL. XDDDD**


End file.
